


Death of an angel (new)

by Deliriously_Insane



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Evan's dead, I drank tea with Satan while writing this, Jonathan's dead, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, fight me, we're all dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriously_Insane/pseuds/Deliriously_Insane
Summary: Jonathan can't deal with the death of his husband. (I suck at summaries, the story is better I promise. song used is lullaby for a princess, credit to the creator)





	Death of an angel (new)

**Author's Note:**

> This a rewrite of the old version of this. That is all.

It's been 5 months since Evan died in a car accident, and Jonathan couldn't deal with the seemingly endless ocean of drowning and suffocating pain anymore.

He hoped it might of gotten a little more barrable if he waited for the "time heals all wounds" thing to happen like everyone says; but it never got easier, and it has taking its toll on him mentally and physically. Not all wounds can be healed.

He looked at his sickly reflection in the mirror and sighed softly. His once creamy looking skin now looked deathly pale and oily, with heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He rapidly lost weight in those five months. He was only barely able to convince himself to eat a little because he knew his teddy bear would want him to eat, only to be reminded that Evan wasn't there anymore and would never come back.

He was nothing more than skin and bones now. His ribs stuck out predominantly against his stretched pale skin and his arms were no more than twigs attached to his body. His clothes loosely held on to his thin and narrow waist and his legs miraculously could still manage to hold him up. His once lively bright blue eyes were dull and cloudy, bloodshot from crying every night since Evan died.

 

**'the years now before us**

**fearful and unknown**

**I never imagined I'd face them on my own'**

 

Jonathan pulled the arm of his long sleeve shirt up and looked at all the scars that littered his arm. He gently ran his fingers over the rough pale lines and sighed again.

 

**'may these thousand winters, swiftly pass I pray**

**I love you, I miss you, all these miles away'**

 

He picked up the razor from the counter and walked over to the tub, curling up in it.

"I'm sorry Evan.. I can't take it anymore.. I miss my little teddy bear.." Jonathan whimpered, knowing Evan wouldn't want this.

The razor was too dull to cut anymore and instead ripped into his flesh. He managed a few shallow lines before finally getting the courage to make the final cut, ripping open his vein.

He watched as the hot blood gushed out and covered him, warming him up on the outside but not the inside.

 

**'may all your dreams be sweet tonight**

**safe upon your bed of moonlight**

**and know not of sadness, pain, or care'**

 

Jonathan smiled as he slowly closed his eyes for the last time, finally feeling happy and at peace for once since his world died.

"I'm coming to see you Evan.." Jonathan whispered hoarsely as he took his final breathe. The moon outside lit up the bathroom in a soft silvery light as Jonathan stood beside his teddy bear, smiling as they held each other desperately, never having to part again.

 

**'and when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there'**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated and highly motivating for me


End file.
